The invention concerns a water parcourse with a suspension system wherein the water parcourse comprises exercise elements.
Water sports articles and devices that are used for forms of training in water such as water gymnastics are known in the prior art. Moreover, various forms of water toys are known that are designed to motivate playful activity in water.
A special form of such devices are water obstacles that are arranged in sequence and form a water parcourse. Such a water parcourse is disclosed in DE 10 2010 036 009 B4. This water parcourse may comprise different kinds of exercise elements that are provided for different types of utilization such as climbing up, climbing over, or diving through.
Based on this prior art, the object of the present invention is to provide a water parcourse with an improved suspension system that, when not in use, enables simple stowing of the water parcourse above the water surface.